


A Twisted Fate

by Leafy_Sea_Dragon



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Feels, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort/Hurt, Light Angst, Please Kill Me /s, RA Fanfic Challenge, The horses don't get enough appreciation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafy_Sea_Dragon/pseuds/Leafy_Sea_Dragon
Summary: "Horace just wanted his friend back."After losing a dear friend in Château Montsombre, he believes that he should continue to get Will and the King’s daughter back. That was what Halt would’ve wanted him to do.Will Horace be able to trek to Skandia on his own?
Relationships: Cassandra | Evanlyn & Will Treaty, Horace Altman & Cassandra | Evanlyn, Horace Altman & Will Treaty
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: RA Fanfiction Challenge #2





	A Twisted Fate

**Author's Note:**

> "Death in not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live."  
> -Norman Cousins

Deparnieux slid from his horse as Halt’s arrow arced over his shield and pierced his armour, directly hitting his heart. A stunned silence rang across the courtyard and the onlookers. The Lord of Château Montsombre slid down and laid on the grass painted by his blood. None have expected this outcome. The cooks, servants, and stable hands felt a cautious sense of pleasure. He was truly never popular with them. Deparnieux’s punishment of servants by locking them in a cage to be pecked at raven left them a bitter taste. But they are still unsure of how to treat the victor. In Gallica’s feudal way of life, a ruthless dictator overthrows another ruthless dictator.  
His loyal knights, in the other hand, felt fear. The fear of losing their glory, their loot, and their way of life. Derpanieux allowed these men to reign a sense of superiority over Gallica. Deparnieux lead them to successful battles which resulted in treasure they could never imagine. Derpanieux changed their lives and had given them a sense of purpose [even though it is wicked]. Now, a bearded old man and his bratty squire is going to take that away. The Lord’s loyal companions stalked near towards the intruders, their hands on the hilts of their swords.  
Seeing the movement, Horace spurred Kicker forward to come between them and the grey-cloaked archer. There was a ringing hiss of steel on leather as his sword slid free from the scabbard. The soldiers hesitated. They knew of Horace’s reputation and none of them could envision themselves fighting such a young and fierce warrior – saving their face of embarrassment. Their normal battle ground was the confusion of a pitched battle, not the cold, calculating atmosphere of a duelling ground such as this.  
“Get the horse,” Halt called to Horace. The apprentice glanced around on surprise. Halt hadn’t move from his spot. He stood feet slightly apart, facing the approaching soldiers. An arrow was nocked to his bowstring, although the bow remained lowered.  
“What?” Horace asked, puzzled, and the Ranger jerked his head the fallen warlord’s battlehorse. Their feet was shifting often, uncertain as to what to do with the event currently happening.  
“The horse. It’s mine now, since I won the duel. Get it for me,” Halt repeated, and Horace trotted Kicker slowly towards the black horse. He lean down and gathered the reins. He was wary of the three soldiers near him – and the dozen others that stood behind them.  
“Captain of the guard!” Halt called out. “Where are you?”  
A stockily built man in half armour took a pace forward from the larger group of warriors. His polished silver shoulder pad reflected the early-afternoon light.  
Halt looked at him a moment, then spoke to him: “Your name?”  
The captain hesitated. He knew that the archer could easily take him out if he doesn’t comply. And he will be easily replaced by other officers under him. He knows that this league will only leave a long lasting legacy if there is a leader at the top. And he is the leader, and that people will take the chance if he didn’t make himself known. But sometimes, it’s important to get help from the people under you. The captain will take advantage of that.  
“Philemon, my lord,” he spoke. Halt’s eyes bore into him and there was a long uncomfortable silence.  
“Step over here, Philemon,” Halt said finally, and replacing the arrow in his quiver, he slung the long bow over his left shoulder. This gesture encourage the captain to move closer to him, though he was still sure the ranger could unsling the bow and fire several arrows faster than Philemon could blink. Swallowing his nerves, he stepped closer towards the ranger. The comfort of having someone watch over him brought him a sense of satisfaction – knowing that someone kill him if things take a twisted turn.  
“I don’t plan to stay in this place longer than I need,” he said quietly. “In a mo-“  
“AH, but my lord...” Deparniuex’s interruption gave a slight shiver in Halt’s spine. A small sly smile was present on the captain’s face, as if the table were turned. The ranger was dismayed that he was bamboozled. Nevertheless, Halt quickly took out his longbow and nocked an arrow, aiming it towards the figure at the back.  
“… wouldn’t you want to live here forever.” The arrow’s flight was brisk and true, piercing the person’s throat. Blood was spitting from his mouth as he was brought to the ground, anguished by the pain and suffocation. The slabbed stones underneath him changed to a crimson hue, adding a hint of colour to the dark and sullen pathway. Several centimetres away, a crossbow crashed on the pathway. An undrawn crossbow.

Halt saw his life flash on the arrow tip that's diving towards him. He regretted he hadn't spent enough time with his Apprentice. He regretted that he brought Horace along with no back-up plan, in case him or the young knight ever dies. He regretted that he let those dirty Skandians take away his only joy in his life.

Nevertheless, it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> please validate me.  
> There will be no update schedule. I'm gonna write when I feel like it. The reunion part is like, *checks non-existant clipboard*, 7 chapters in. However, that could change anytime, anywhere.
> 
> hmmm, if you think about it... this is like a reunion with death for halt. Lis-


End file.
